


Daydreams

by ItsNotWhatYouThink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bearded Steve Rogers, F/M, Fantasizing, Light Bondage, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotWhatYouThink/pseuds/ItsNotWhatYouThink
Summary: You have a fantasy about your supervisor, Steve Rogers





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was at work the other day, but I swear I was not fantasizing about any of my coworkers :)

You loved your job in the RF Communications lab at Stark Industries.  Even more, you loved your coworkers. The whole lab was like a tight knit family that worked hard while on duty, and played hard while off duty.  Your best friend was Steve Rogers. He shared your cubicle and you would talk about everything under the sun. He brought you coffee everyday, which pretty much made him a saint in your book.  “You know he likes you.” Wanda whispered one day while you were running tests on some new equipment. You just shake your head. “I don’t think so. I mean look at me.” You gesture to yourself. “I am a nerdy lab assistant, and he is built like a greek god.  He could have any woman he wanted. Plus, he is my supervisor, so even if he did like me, he couldn’t do anything about it.” 

 

The next few days were kind of weird.  You kept thinking about what Wanda said.   _ Could it be possible? Does he really like me _ .  You were driving yourself crazy trying to read meaning into every little gesture.  You found yourself thinking about what his lips would feel like on yours; what his hands would feel like as they explored your body.  “Hello? Earth to Y/N” Steve said as he waved his hands in front of your eyes. “Did you hear me” You snapped out of your daydream. “What?” “I said I got the promotion!  I start upstairs in 2 weeks!” You lean over and hug him, “That’s wonderful news Steve! You will have to tell me all about what it’s like with the big-wigs.” 

 

It had been almost 6 months since Steve moved upstairs and you had barely heard from him. He used to e-mail you everyday and tell you about all the new people he worked with and what it was like in his new office.  The e-mails became less frequent, and eventually stopped. You had actually gotten over your little fantasy crush on Steve until he walked back into your office for a meeting. 

 

Jesus. Fucking. Christ.  He looked  _ good. _ He looked good before, but now he was on a whole new level.  His hair was longer and he had grown a beard. A fucking beard.  This Steve didn’t look like the guy you knew, he looked like he would tie you up and do all kinds of dirty things to you.  Make you beg. Good lord you wanted to call him “daddy.” Your overactive imagination immeidately went into overdrive.

 

****************

_ You were unable to move, your arms and legs spread wide, tied to the four corners of the bed.  Steve had two fingers inside you curling up and hitting your g-spot with every thrust while his thumb was tracing circles around your clit.  “Please” you begged. You were sweating, pulling against the restraints trying to push your hips up into his hand to get more friction. “Please what?” Steve raked his eyes over you and you could see how turned on he was at making you beg.  “Please, I need more.” You plead with him to give you the release you need. Steve just smiles and leans his head down between your thighs. The feeling of his beard is both soft and rough on your skin and you whimper at the sensation. He keeps thrusting his fingers into you as he takes your clit in his mouth and sucks hard.  “Oh, fuck! Oh God, Steve!” You scream as the dam breaks and you are flooded with your release. You try to move away from the intense sensation, but the restraints hold tight. There is nothing you can do but moan his name as you ride out the waves. He works you through your orgasm, and then unties your feet. “God, you are so beautiful Y/N” Steve proclaims as he leans up and lines himself up at your entrance and you wrap your legs around his waist.  With one smooth thrust, he seats himself inside of you. You hiss at the feeling of your over sensitive pussy being filled. “Fuck, you are tight.” He moans. He looks at you and you nod letting him know you are ready for him to move. He begins a slow rhythm that gradually begins to speed up as he gets closer to his release. You can feel the familiar coil begin to tighten in your gut and you want to so badly to touch him. “Steve, please let me touch you.” You breathlessly beg.  He reaches up and unties one hand and then the other while never breaking the steady pace of his thrusts. You run your hands up his back, into his hair giving it a gentle tug. He growls low in his throat and you do it again. “Fuck, I’m not going to last if you keep that up.” he says as he begins to kiss that sweet spot just below your earlobe that makes you shiver. In one smooth motion, he grabs you and rolls over to his back so you can ride him. He begins to rub your clit in time with your motions and it is not long until you are falling over the edge again.  You clench down hard on his cock triggering his orgasm along with you. You slowly move off of him and he pulls you to him. “I love you so much, Y/N.” He looks at you, “Y/N” _

*****************

“Y/N! Hello! Earth to Y/N”  You blink, suddenly coming out of your daydream to see Steve standing at your desk.  “I don’t know what you were thinking about, but it must have been really good, your cheeks are all flushed.”  He says teasingly. You looked around embarrassed. “Um. Yeah. It was.” you squeak. “Listen, Y/N, I’m really sorry I didn’t stay in contact like I said I would.  I would love to make it up to you. Since I am not your supervisor anymore, there is no rule about me taking you out.” You look at him surprised. “Tonight? I’ll pick you up after work?”  You still just stared at him like you couldn’t believe what he was asking. Finally you found your voice. “Sure, that will be great.” you reply with what you are sure is a goofy smile on your face.  Steve just winks at you “Good, maybe after dinner you can tell me all about that daydream you were just having? I would really like to know what it would take for me to turn you on that much.” You blush as he gives you a wink and turns to leave. “See you tonight, Y/N”   

  
  
  
  



End file.
